


important matters

by sansapphic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinda, also me supposing stuff happened but not developping it, more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapphic/pseuds/sansapphic
Summary: “I have one more matter to intend here, however.”





	important matters

“They appreciate you.”

Brienne looked over to Sansa. She was softly smiling.

“Do they, now ?” Brienne asked with some amusement.

“Jon did the moment you brought me back.” Sansa nodded, “Saving him from a second death only helped in your cause.”

“Being accepted into your family never was my cause.”

“I know but you still enjoy it.” Sansa pointed out. She used the moment to attempt tickling Brienne’s sides.

“It would be lying to say I don't.” Brienne chuckled, barely avoiding Sansa’s hands.

“Bran has seen so much.” Sansa’s voice was softer with hints of bitterness. Brienne easily saw the love and protectiveness she bore for her younger brother. 

“I'm surprised but pleased to see he is willing to trust you.” 

“I told him I would honor that trust.” Brienne assured her.

“I know he told me and was glad about it.” Sansa answered, channelling his gratitude with her own, ”As King in the North he needs people like you at his side.”

“He has me and your sister.”

Sansa nodded, “I wasn't expecting Arya to take all that long to warm up to you.”

“After our first meeting I would have thought the contrary.” Brienne thought out loud.

“The first time we saw each other was not on the best conditions either.” Sansa teased.

“I'm glad this has changed.” Brienne whispered.

“As I am.” Sansa replied as she snuggled closer to Brienne's strong chest.

A bang on the door interrupted their moment.

“I am sure you two are quite occupied with important matters.” They both recognized Arya’s voice through the wooden door and almost could see her mischievous smile, “However, you might miss the council meeting.”

“We won't be long.” Sansa groaned and rose as Brienne laughed, a bit embarrassed. The furs dropped from her form as smoothly as drops of water. Brienne couldn't stop herself from admiring her body which was disappearing under her silks and furs.

Once prepared, Sansa happily faced Brienne.

“I have one more matter to intend here, however.”

Brienne had a few beats to wonder what this matter could be before feeling soft lips onto her own. Sansa giggled at her goofy blushing face before Brienne found voice again.

“I hope it won't be your last, my lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> very small self indulgent fic hope you enjoyed !!


End file.
